From Her Perspective
by LoverofTragedy
Summary: This is the story that explores the aftermath of Isla's retrieval from Isla's point of view.
1. On That Day

"I hope one day, you'll be reunited with the one you cherish." Were the last words that were echoed to her, as the world around her turned into nothing but darkness. She could not see anything, except for her hands and feet; and as she looked around her, all the thoughts that she could ever think about were of that boy. Tsukasa. The one who had always stayed by her side, right until the very end. A gentle smile came across her face. She always gave him trouble, and yet he never left her. Her heart twinged a little. _'I wish I treated him better. I wish I wasn't so useless. I wish…'_ She wished for a lot of things, and she wanted all of them to come true. _'I wish… I wish I had more time to spend with him.'_ Unbeknownst to her, she was so preoccupied with her own thoughts that she had forgotten to wipe the tears that were streaming down her face. All she could think about was Tsukasa. She loved him. She loved that man to death. And now... She couldn't even utter a simple "hello" to him. Hundreds of memories flashed in her mind. Memories of the amusement park. Of that time he brought her home that plush when she refused to go with him. That time by the bench, when she had wanted him to lay his head on her lap. It made her so very happy. That time when he had lost her, and then found her again. When he told her right then and there that… he _loved _her, right as the fireworks started. What a cliché. A sad smile accompanied her face as she wiped her tears away. That day, he had told her that he _loved_ her. She was shocked and had rejected him. She regretted doing that because she knew that she loved him. Ever since the start.

"In a few years, you might even have a new girlfriend, Tsukasa." Isla said to Tsukasa as they went up on the Ferris wheel, as she was looking at the window. When she looked back at him, It broke her tiny giftian heart. "I'm sorry. That was mean of me." She heard a soft "No." from Tsukasa. A moment's silence passed as she thought of whatever she could do to cheer him up. "Hey, Tsukasa, what do you love about me?" She said. "See, there are lots of things that I love about you. For example, um… like the way you always read the manual so diligently." Isla finished. It had gotten his attention, now if only she could steer it in a positive direction. "Okay, since I told you one thing, now it's your turn. Hurry up!" It seemed to snap him out of his stupor as his face started moving again. "Um… The way you're always tripping, I guess?" That surprised her. She scrunched her face as she frowned a little. This was what he _loved_ about her? "..._Okay_, my turn." She racked her brain as she thought about what she loved about him. "...The fact that you have nice handwriting. Okay, it's your turn." Isla said as she motioned her hand at him to continue.

"The fact that you're so clumsy."

"The fact that your favorite food is rice omelettes."

"The fact that you're short."

She pouted. "It feels like I'm just getting all these insults." She told Tsukasa. "But they're all what I love about you. _Seriously._" He whispered, smiling. And when she looked at him in the eye, she knew he was telling the truth. Her heart felt like it was about to burst from happiness. She took a moment to compose herself, before replying with "The way you drink my tea, like it's so delicious." "That's because you're really good at making tea."

"The fact that your hands are surprisingly big."

"The fact that you're a scaredy-cat."

"The way you hold back your tears despite your pain, and try so hard to smile."

"The way that smile is so wonderful. But…." She bit her lip before continuing, "It worries me a little." Tsukasa looked at her in surprise. "Isla…"

As they went around the Ferris wheel, Tsukasa was slowly coming to the realization that it was almost time. In the Ferris wheel, it was so painfully quiet that you could cut the atmosphere with a knife. She didn't want to give him the hard truth, but she needed him to move on. She wanted him to be happy without her. As she looked out the window, she lamented her life. "I had a good life." She whispered, letting a few moments pass, before continuing. "Hey, Tsukasa, I was so very happy… And now, it's almost time for this dream to end." Now looking at him, she presented the ring that was held in the palm of her hand, she could feel each piece of her giftian heartbreaking. She couldn't bear to look at the face of the one that reintroduced color into her life, and now she was telling him to his face that she was going to leave him, forever. As she stared down at the floor, she smiled ruefully. "This is where I want it to end. Before the Ferris wheel goes all the way around." When she didn't hear anything from Tsukasa, she looked up at him. "Okay?" He twitched, as if being reminded of the situation at hand was painful. As he reached for the ring that was outstretched in the palm of her hand, tears were welling up in his eyes. It felt as if time were stopped, as Tsukasa looked at her, afraid of losing her. "Isla, I…" "That's the first time you let me see you cry." She exclaimed, grasping both of his hands and caressing them so as to reassure him that she was still there. "Because you've been holding back all this time, right? Because you're the type to hold back…" She wiped away the tears that were building up in his eyes and leaned her head against his. "Thank you. For crying for me… Thank you." She pinched his cheeks into a smile; and she, too, smiled. Once more, Tsukasa's tears fell, but he wasn't as sad as before. He took the ring from her hand and got close to her. He put the ring on her finger. There, he whispered to her the very words that she would say to others. "I hope one day, you'll be reunited with the one you cherish."

And for the first time, they kissed.

* * *

Thank you for reading! This is not the end of the story, and I will be continuously writing and (hopefully) publishing new chapters as the days go on.


	2. Taking a Dive

_"Why are you thanking me?" She asked Tsukasa. "To commemorate our partnership… or is that not good enough?" He replied, looking at Isla curiously. "We may be partners, but it's only a business relationship." She had an aloof look on her face as she stoically told him off. Tsukasa looked disappointed as he struggled to find a way to answer. "Hey, don't be like that." Looking at Isla, he smiled lopsidedly, before continuing. "See, I want to do what we did today. Make memories with you even during our time off." Her eyes widened. Memories… Why…? _

_Before he could realize the surprised expression on her face, she quickly turned it into a blank look. "Error." She said. "If that's the case, I cannot go any further. I wasn't built in order to play at an amusement park." Seeing his crestfallen face, there was what seemed to be a slight pang at where her heart was, but she ignored it. "Sorry, I..." He attempted to apologize. However, Isla had cut him off. "I'll be heading home now." she stated, turning away from Tsukasa and beginning the trip back home._

Why was she remembering that specific memory? She couldn't answer that. There were many other questions that also needed answering. Where was she? Why was it pitch black all around her? Also…

How many days has she been here? She couldn't answer. She couldn't answer because she didn't _have _the answer. She dusted herself off and stood up. '_'If there was any dust here, anyway.'_ She thought, snorting at herself. Well, it was time to get to work and figure out where she was. If there's one thing that Tsukasa taught her, it was that perseverance paid off... and a little bit of patience.

So she started walking.

_An unspecified amount of time later…_

She had walked for what had felt like hours and had only seen darkness so far. She hadn't seen a speck of giftian _nor_ human. She felt ... lost. For the countless times that she needed help, she always relied on the giftians in her terminal, Kazuki, Michiru, or… Tsukasa… Isla shook her head. She didn't want to rely on Tsukasa all the time. She wanted to make him proud. _'Just you wait, Tsukasa. I'll find out where I am…'_

'_And hopefully, I get to see you again.'_

* * *

She groaned. This was impossible. She hadn't seen anything so far, She didn't have any shoes either, which made it unbearably hard to keep walking. _'But… I still have the plush that Tsukasa gave to me.'_ She smiled. You could take away anything else that she owned. Her work uniform, her personality, or even her heart. But you could never take away the plush. Right now, It was the only memento that she had of Tsukasa. Sighing, she sat down. Her feet hurt. Strangely, however, her energy levels weren't going down. That meant that there were a few possibilities. The most obvious one was that she was in some sort of strange dimension between Heaven and Earth. Limbo. That was the most obvious, and would also explain why she didn't need to recharge her battery. her second most obvious one.. well, as obvious as it can be, anyway, was that she was trapped in some sort of chamber, and there was a nearby power source which covered the whole area. _'But what kind of chamber stretches for this long?'_ She thought, _'I feel like I've been walking forever. Have I been walking in circles?' _It was possible. Maybe there was a device that addled her sense of direction. _'Well, there's no use speculating about it. The best way to confirm something is to see it for yourself, after all.'_' Just then, she saw something that piqued her interest. Something that was small and bright in color. A lightbulb… No, a ball of light? As she walked toward it, she realized that it wasn't small at all. It was at least twice her size! She gulped. Partly because she was scared, and partly because she was also curious. As she got closer, she could feel some sort of energy coming out of the ball of light. Was it artificial energy… or divine energy? _'Ugh.'_ She shook her head. That wasn't worth thinking about. '_If there were divine beings, then why couldn't they have given me more time with...'_ She pursed her lips as that bitter topic was brought up again. Once more, she was being reminded of the very short lifespan that giftians had. _'I wish I was human.'_

As Isla stood in front of the ball of light, she waited for it to react to her. Was it an inanimate object, or did it have a mind of its own? When nothing happened, she forced herself to touch it. Nothing. Feeling a slight tinge of disappointment, she turned around to leave when, suddenly, she heard a deep rumble come from the ball of light.

"**Who dares awaken me from my slumber?"**

Isla yelped in surprise, falling to the ground in the process.

"W-w-who ...a-are you?"

* * *

"So anyway, I was walking down the street, right? When this guy wearing this weird-ass ski mask came up to me and told me to give him all my money. Naturally, I refused. Right after I refused, he pulled out his gun and…" Blah, blah, blah. Isla's eyes twitched in annoyance as the "ball of light"(or Nii, as it wanted to be called) continued to blabber on about god knows what. "...And THEN, he pulls out these rubber duckies and starts throwing them at me!" "Error. I am not able to comprehend what you are saying." "Oh, no one ever understands what I'm saying. Why does no one understand my story? You're all so mean..." Nii whimpered a bit at the end, as it seemed to cry. Not that Isla could see if it cried, as it didn't have any eyes, nor any _other _recognizable body parts for the most part. "I'm not mean." She replied calmly, "You were the one who, out of the blue, randomly started talking about what happened to you on the street." The giftian sighed as she continued to look at Nii. "Anyway, how can you even see me? What are you? And how do I get out of here?" "Haha, well.." It gulped. "This body of mine also actually functions as an eye, as well. And if you want to know what I am, that's a secret." Nii ended its sentence on a high note, but if one was paying enough attention, then one would realize that something was off about its tone of voice. "You still haven't answered my last question." Isla retorted in a calm manner. However, inside, she was struggling to keep her composure. "How. Do. I. Get. Out. Of. Here." As each word was uttered, the atmosphere in the area seemed to darken. If one could see the color of the mood in the general area, they would notice that it was becoming darker and darker.

"You don't get it, do you, Isla?" Nii replied somberly. "You can't leave here. This is where you belong now." "What do you mean?!" She shouted back at him. "A-And how do you know my name? I didn't even tell you my name." It seemed to laugh at her. "This place belongs to me. Of course I would have information about you. You're Isla, a giftian who had just been retrieved, and you are in love with the man called Tsukasa. And I'm sorry to say, Isla, but... " Nii hesitated in telling her, as if telling her would scar her for life. It looked at her, only to see her awaiting eyes. Sighing, it continued. "...You will never be able to leave this place, nor will you ever be able to 'reunite with the one you cherish'." Isla glowered at the being. "Please don't use my own words against me." She stayed quiet for a few moments, gathering her thoughts before responding with a fervor. "...No matter what you say, I _will_ find a way. I _want_ to see him again. I _have_ to see him again." "And I'm _telling_ you, you will _never _get to see him again." Nii replied heatedly, as it generated what seemed to be angry, red sparks. An uncomfortable silence passed between them. "Do you think I haven't tried…?" Nii whispered sadly, as the sparks then turned into dark, little lights. Just then, Nii felt a hand gingerly patting it. "What… are you doing?" Nii muttered quietly. "Tsukasa and I always made each other happier by doing this." "And you think this will work on me?" Nii replied incredulously, as Isla gave the ball of light a sly smile. "Is it working or not?" Nii gave her a sigh, although it didn't disagree with her. "Well... I... may have a way, but it's not that simple." Isla's eyes widened slightly. So there was a way after all. "I tried this only once, and it only worked for a few moments. But I _was _able to talk to someone. I'll have to guide you to where it happened, of course.." The ball of light suddenly shone, radiating light everywhere.. It seemed to stretch and condense like slime. It soon took the shape of an older woman, although its form was still covered by the blinding light. As the light dispersed, the form revealed itself to be…

"K-Kazuki?!" Isla cried out, as her eyes started to well up with tears. "What? My name's Nii not-oh." _'Damn, why did it have to act up now.'_ Nii cursed silently in her head as she looked at the body that she was now inhabiting. "I'm sorry, Isla. I'm not Kazuki. Whoever this is, it's not them." "What are you talking about?!" She interjected angrily, tears falling down her face. "It-it…" She stuttered, as tears started falling down her face and onto the ground. "It's you… K-Kazuki. Please tell me it's you.." She fell to the floor, breaking down as she tried to cover herself from the world. As she wept, she suddenly felt someone hug her from behind. "Once again.. I'm sorry, Isla. I know it's hard being reminded of a person you miss deeply.." Nii nuzzled her. It continued to nuzzle her until only the sound of her quiet sniffles remained.

"So… What are you, exactly?" Isla questioned 'Kazuki' apprehensively. "Oh, this again?" Nii sighed loudly, as Isla's eyes twitched in annoyance. "What I mean is.. are you a male, or a female?" Nii uttered a 'hmm', closing its eyes for a few moments. "Well, in my true form, I have no gender. However, I prefer being a female, as the first body that I shapeshifted into was a female." "Oh, okay... Wait." Isla interrupted her. "Speaking of body. Kazu-" Correcting herself, she continued. "Nii, why do you have that specific body?" Nii responded with _another_ loud sigh, which prompted the giftian to pout crossly at her. "Oh, alright, I'll tell you. Long ago, there was darkness everywhere around us. Nothing existed. For billions of years, the world was shrouded in nothingness. Then, suddenly, somewhere, a bright ball of light popped into existence." Isla opened her mouth as if to ask a question. "Before you ask, no. It wasn't me." Isla closed her mouth shut. "However, they were the one who 'raised' me. If you could even call it raising." If one listened closely, one could hear the bitterness in which Nii spoke. Isla, of course, took notice, but decided to keep shut. She didn't want to invade someone's personal space; _especially_ so when it was a sensitive topic. "Anyway. This particular ball of light had the power to do anything. It didn't know why it was created. It just knew that it had to create the world. And so it did. It created the land, sea, and sky. However, it eventually grew too much to handle for the ball of light. And so it created me." Nii said, motioning to herself. "The ball of light taught me many things. One of those 'things' was the ability to change shape at will. However… sometimes, it goes wrong." Again, she motioned to her body. "Sometimes, it reads the memories of the person in front of me. If you want to guess what happens next, you can. Although, you won't win anything by-" Isla immediately cut her off, exclaiming, "It reads the memories of the person in front of you. It then decides to take the form of the people that the person knows, is that right?" Nii nods. "Pretty much. It's actually kind of random, so it was a complete coincidence that I morphed into Kazaki or whatever her name was." "Her name's Kazuki." Isla retorted indignantly. "Whatever." Nii shot back with equally fierce intent."

"So where are we going, anyway?" Isla asked with a curious tone in her voice. "It feels like we've just been walking in circles." The other being laughed nervously at her. "Haha, that's a funny joke.." Isla's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "We _have_ been walking in circles, haven't we?" The giftian snapped back at Nii, being slightly cross with her. "I'm sorry!" Nii cried out. "I forgot where we were! I didn't know that I'd have to go back to this place again! It's just... I had a very rough childhood, I didn't have any friends. I was always the nerd in school... I just-" "Did you even attend school?" "Well, I'd like to say that I did. But really I'm just taking this body's information and going along with it." _'Kazuki was a nerd in school? She never told me that.' _The giftian thought, all the while mischievously smiling. Although when Nii turned to look at her, her smirk disappeared as she became fearful of what was going to happen to her. "I, uh... I wasn't… making fun of you, or anything…" "Are you sure about that? Oh, come on, Isla. I know you. I know you always make fun of me when I'm not-" Seeing Isla's facial expression change from being scared to being sad, Nii quickly stopped herself. "I'm sorry. These personalities always take over me. I try not to, but it always comes back the moment I'm not paying attention." "...It's okay. It's not your fault." Isla replied, a nostalgic smile coming onto her face once more. "It was kind of fun being able to talk with Kazuki, even though you're not actually her." "O-oh. That's good, then!" She exclaimed. "So we're good now, right, Isla? Hahaaa... Hey, do you want a drink?" Isla sighed. "Okay, maybe don't force it." "I'M SORRY! I had a very rough childhood, I didn't have any friends. I was always the nerd in school... I just-" In response, Isla sighed once more. "I hate you."

"Alright, we're here!" She yelled out excitedly. "Who knew I'd be back at this place!" "What…. What are you talking about?" Isla muttered, dejected. "There's nothing here..." "That's where you're wrong, kiddo," Nii replied. "if you concentrate hard enough, you can see that there are cracks everywhere." "What do you mean? I don't see cracks anywhere on the floor." "They're not _on_ the floor. It's right in front of you." "You mean…" She could see the cracks quite clearly now, as they twinkled like stars. "...I get it now. This is an area where the space-time continuum has broken and therefore cracks are appearing everywhere in the air. Which therefore means that there will be a wormhole that allows us to talk with people that we would not normally be able to talk to right now. _Therefore_-" Nii patted her on the head while giving her a small smile. "Stop saying therefore. However... You're absolutely right."

Isla echoed her smile back to her.

_An unknown amount of time later…_

"Ugh, we've been searching for hours!" Nii groaned out in annoyance. "We've been looking at all these cracks and we haven't found your person yet. Are you sure he exists? Did someone plant a false memory in you?" She muttered and looked at the giftian for a response. "I'm sure he exists. I know he exists." Isla replied, looking back at her in determination. "Otherwise, the rest of my entire life would have also been a lie."

"..."

"..."

"...Woah, that's deep."

"E-error, I am not able to comprehend what you are saying."

"That was cute."

"Sh-shut up."

Just then, Nii saw something in one of the cracks that caught her attention. If you looked closely, one could see what looked to be a man bursting onto his forties, baking a cake as a child looked on. Isla traced her line of sight and watched in curiosity as she saw the same thing. "Do you know them?" She asked, looking on as the man continued baking. When she didn't get a response, she repeated the question again. "Nii, do you know the-" As she turned to look at Nii, she stopped. "K-Kaito-kun.." Nii gasped out. She didn't dare look away, for fear of losing sight of them. "Kaito-kun.. _Kaito-kun!_" She yelled. "Hana-chan! Mommy's here! Look, I'm right here! I have so many things to tell you!" She cried out. "I met this person. Her name's Isla. She's this really sweet girl and… Hana..Hana-chan..Mommy's… mommy's here.." Her cries became quieter and quieter, until, eventually, they became whimpers. Isla looked down at the floor in regret, before looking back at her in surprise. In place of Kazuki was a beautiful woman in her twenties. She had brown hair, a slender figure, and an elegant kimono. However, the thing that caught her attention the most was nothing about her appearance, it was what was happening on her face. Something that reminded her so very much about what happened to someone else that day. Someone that she had loved, even after the end. Nii had hunched on the floor, and tears were pouring out. She kept whispering out, "Mommy's here… mommy's here..." Isla gritted her teeth, as she, too, struggled to hold her tears. _'I'm so useless.. I made so many people cry in the span of a month, and now I made her cry too.'_ Looking down at the floor, she didn't know what to do, except... "I'm sorry." She uttered quietly, as she hugged Nii from behind. Her tears were wetting the back of Nii's kimono. She, too, was crying.

"I'm sorry." were all the words that she had said. At that moment, those were all the words that needed to be said.

* * *

**_A/N : That was fun, right?_**


	3. Wistfully, I Remember

_There might be some references to other animes. Try to find all of them. A list of them will be at the end._

* * *

"So…" Nii started with a cough. "That was embarrassing." Isla smiled and hugged her from behind. "Don't be like that. It was better to get it out of the way in the first place." She looked down as they sat cross-legged on the floor. "Anyway, who were those people?" She asked Nii, who was still in the form of the brown-haired woman. "They were my family." Nii replied, laying down on the floor. "Kaito was my husband, and Hana was my daughter." She lamented. "I met Kaito twenty years ago, in Osaka. I saw him for the first time when I was trying to understand their culture in the human world." She pursed her lips as she recalled that moment. "I was taking music classes on that sunny Tuesday morning, when I saw him. He caught my attention and I his. You know that feeling when you see someone and you know they're meant to be your soulmate? It was just like that."

"_H...Hi!" The young woman introduced herself. "I-I suppose I'm meant to be your partner, then." The shy looking man with the glasses scratched the back of his head, looking completely nervous. "Y-Yeah. I guess so. My name's Kaito. I'm from Tokyo." He held out his hand awkwardly, as Nii stared at it. When he didn't get any response, he returned the hand to his side. "S-so, anyway... what's your name?" That seemed to snap her out of her stupor, as her cheeks flushed red. "I-I'm sorry. My name's Nii. I'm al...also from Tokyo." That was a complete lie, of course. She couldn't tell him where she was from. Before he could question her any more about her past, She suddenly burst out. "Hey, I feel like I've seen you somewhere! You were in that paper I saw." Nii put a finger in her chin, as she tried to remember what she had seen in the newspaper.. "What was the headline of that article... Child.. 'Child Prodigy still missing after ten years!'" All of a sudden, she went red in the face."I'm sorry! I didn't realize that I was talking to someone so well respected. Please forgive me!" She exclaimed as she bowed to the boy. "No, it's okay!" he replied, trying to downplay the situation. "I'm not actually respected. It's sort of the opposite, actually. They all…" Kaito shook his head. "Sorry. I shouldn't force my problems onto you." Nii also shook her head, and smiled. "It's no problem! Actually, I'd like to listen to your problems." She responded with a smile on her face. "A-are you sure?...If you really want to, I can-" Kaito stopped himself, shaking his head rapidly once more. "I mean, nonononono! Sorry, don't worry about me." "Why not?" She asked, tilting her head in confusion. "You look like you need someone to listen to you." She mentioned, as Kaito's face turned red once more. "So… why don't we go sit down somewhere?" "No, I'd really rather not-" "__**I don't take no for an answer.**__" She replied vengefully, staring daggers at him as the shadows of her eyes turned dark, and the form of a huge oni appeared behind her. "Let's go!" She finished, taking his hand and dragging him in search of a nearby shop to sit in._

_15 minutes later…_

_The pair had sat down at a table in the nearby Coffee Shop. "Wow, I didn't know that there was an actual coffee shop called 'Coffee Shop'!" She exclaimed "I used to come here all the time." He replied nostalgically. "It was always with my friend Yuki." "Used to? What happened?" Nii asked, curious. "She... She had a rare form of cancer growing inside her. It was in its final stages and we found this coffee shop. We always used to go here before she…" He didn't need to say anymore words as to what happened. "I'm sorry." Nii whispered quietly. 'I'm such an idiot. Why did I have to go and ask him that?' She thought. She must have looked glum, as Kaito placed his hand on hers in an attempt to placate her. She looked at him in surprise, her face as red as a tomato. "A-anyway!" She attempted to separate them from the topic at hand. "Why don't they respect you? And why have you been missing?" Gazing nostalgically at a piano in the corner of the coffee shop, he replied. "It was warranted, really. I guess they got… jealous of me? I guess I was too good. I'm sure there were many people who worked way harder than me. But… I kept winning, and winning, and winning. It got up to the point where I was receiving glares every time I entered a room. And then, my friend Yuki died. That, combined with the stares and the insults… I guess it was just too much for me, and I stopped playing." He sighed wistfully, and looked back at where Nii was sat, only to find that she wasn't there. Rather, she was by Kaito's side, crying comically large tears. "Wh-wh-wh-what… What are you doing?!" He stuttered out as his face turned red. Meanwhile, Nii had both her arms hugging him by the side. "I'M SO SORRY, KAITO-KUN!" She cried out, teary eyed. "I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD SUCH A ROUGH CHILDHOOD! I JUST WISH I COULD DO SOMETHING!" "E-eto… How about you get off my arm..?" Not that he __**wanted**__ her to get off his arm, but some of the other people in the coffee shop had begun to stare at them. "O-okay.." She managed to stutter out, as she got off his arm. However, she still hadn't moved back to her seat, which made Kaito feel like he was about to pass out from the close proximity.."Still, I can't believe you had it so rough." She responded. "I… I also had a rough childhood, although it's not on the same level as yours. I was forced to practice and inherit my… dad's, skills, and when I didn't do it right, he..." All of a sudden, Nii felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Kaito's. "I'm sorry. I can't even begin to imagine how bad it must've been for you. I hope you're feeling better." Kaito said, attempting to console the other. Nii waved him off, beaming at him. "Oh, no. I'm fine now! It's just… you know, sometimes you get scars that never fade."_

_ All of a sudden, a waitress came to their table. She greeted them with an audible smile. "What can I get for the lovely couple today?" "U-um, we're not…" 'We're not a couple'' was what he had meant to say. However, before he could respond to the waitress, Nii cut him off. "We'll have two chocolate lattes, please!" She said as she hugged the boy's arm._

_Right there and then, Kaito fainted on the spot._

Nii smiled as she reminisced about her past memories with him. After he had passed out, she tried to wake him up, but it didn't work. After that, she started to freak out. She called every emergency service number that was available to her, so it was no surprise that a multitude of vehicles had shown up in front of the coffee shop. Later, they reprimanded her for carelessly calling all of the emergency numbers, but could understand why as the boy had just fainted on the spot. Later, they found out that his blood pressure had increased to unhealthy levels. When the medics had questioned her, Nii had nothing to say. She went with him in the ambulance as they went to the hospital. Nii had waited all day in the hospital, feeling quite guilty. She felt that she was the reason that Kaito was staying in the hospital.

_Nii was sat beside the hospital bed that situated Kaito. She was feeling gloomy, very gloomy. Kaito wouldn't have had been admitted into the hospital if she didn't force him to go with her. Just then, she heard a groan come out from Kaito. She couldn't dare look at him. What if he hated her, what if he didn't want anything to do with her and wanted her to be- "...N-Nii?" She heard from Kaito, and her heart fluttered a little. "Hey..." She responded, looking at him in concern. "Are you… are you okay?" "Y-yeah. I'm fine." He responded, giving her a small smile. Nii blushed and looked down in guilt._

_ "I'm sorry…"_

_ "What are you being sorry for?" He asked as he put on his glasses. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was my fault." He said, ruffling her hair. "A-actually, I appreciate that you dragged me to the coffee shop, it was really fun. We should do that again sometime." _

_ Her face went from a light red to crimson red, as she smacked his hand away. "How...How can you be so carefree?! I was the one who got you here.. You should be shouting at me… or something!" _

"_I...I had a really nice time talking to you, that's... that's why." He whispered out after a moment, as he looked out the window. "Even though we just met today, I…. I…. I want to hang out with you more. That's why."_

_Kaito felt some wetness on his pyjamas. It was Nii's tears. She was leaning on him, and crying. She was crying for the stupid mistake that she had done. Kaito looked at her, and held her. He held her for a long time._

"..ii..ou...here?...Nii. Hello?" A hand was waving in front of her face. "...What?" Nii responded, an eyebrow raised at Isla. "You were standing there for about thirty-one minutes, ten seconds, six hundred milliseconds, and ten microseconds." Isla replied, her face expressionless. "You… damn..giftians…" A large, angry tick mark appeared on Nii's face, as Isla's eyes zoomed to it."Hey, isn't that only supposed to be in anim-" Nii covered Isla's mouth in sharp, angry movements. "Don't break the fourth wall." She whispered, cross with Isla.. "Just. Don't."

"..."

"..."

"So are we in an anime or-"

"I am literally going to murder you."

"I can't even die here, can I?" The giftian asked, still expressionless.

"Do you want to find out?" Nii responded, glaring at her.

"...Roger. Please let go of me."

"Fine."

Nii let go of her, still glaring daggers at her and not moving. "So, anyway… Why were you just standing there?" Isla asked, curious. "Oh. I was just… remembering some memories." She answered fondly. "I'm glad you know how to remember now." Isla retorted back in a monotone (but slightly bitter) tone. "Shut it. I didn't know I had to go to this place again." The giftian tilted her head up to look at Nii, interested in knowing why. "Wouldn't you like to see your family?" She asked. "Truth be told, it hurts to even look at them, knowing that I'll never be able to be with them again." Isla had an inquisitive look on her face as Nii said that. "I don't know about that…" Isla muttered. "Please verify with me. These cracks are like wormholes, right?" Nii put a finger on her chin, in deep thought. "Umm… I guess so." Isla stayed silent for a few moments, then responded. "I read this interesting book about theoretical physics and it said something about wormholes. Apparently, wormholes allow you to travel from one point to the other. Somehow, if we were able to go through those wormholes…" "Okay, first of all, those are _theoretical_ physics. You're a giftian. You should know what theoretical means.." Isla sighed in response. "I know… I'm just speculating." "Still, I get what you mean. If we _were_ able to go through those wormholes, we could go to whichever place the wormhole was showing, which means…"

"...we'd be back on the other side again." They said at the same time. They looked at each other in surprise, then laughed. "Hey, are you sure you're not my twin or something?" Nii teased the other playfully. "I am quite sure, otherwise I would've looked like a ball of light. " Isla shot back, as she started giggling. They continued to laugh with each other for a little while longer.

"By the way, we would still have to find a way on how to go through the wormholes. Still… It's a step in the right direction." Nii said. In response, Isla gave her a warm smile. "Yeah."

* * *

They were brainstorming, trying to come up with a way to get through the wormholes. "What if we shrunk down so we were able to get small enough to get through the cracks?" Isla inquired, as she looked through one of the cracks which contained a visual of a cozy Christmas home. There were decorations. Gift boxes were sprawled everywhere. A wreath was placed on the Christmas door. A festive tree was placed in the living room, and ornaments were hung on the tree. Most importantly, the fireplace was lit, a family was opening presents, and there were cookies on a plate and a glass of milk for Santa. "So it's Christmas Eve, huh…" She murmured wistfully. "U-um, anyway. As I was saying, what if we shrunk down?" She repeated again. Isla shook her head. "Error. Unless we are able to find an external entity or object that would be able to shrink us down, there is a zero percent chance of that happening." Nii stuck her tongue out at Isla. "Are you saying you don't believe in my abilities?" She countered back. "Unless you are able to shrink us down to a diminutive size, then it is highly unlikely to be achievable." Nii bit back a sigh. "We won't know until we try, will we?" She tried to reason with the giftian, but it didn't seem like she was going to budge. Seeing something in her eyes that refused to move, she decided to pursue the problem. "Isla, you're not someone who usually rejects ideas. What's wrong?" She asked, looking at her in concern. "The fact that you're planning new ideas that won't work." Isla responded quite indifferently, which was unusual for her. "I know that something's up, and that's definitely _not_ the problem." Still, the giftian refused to answer. "There _is_ no problem." Once more, she sighed, but stopped pressing the matter. "Fine, then let's forget the shrinking idea. How about walking around this place until we find something?" Offering her hand, she waited for the giftian to accept it, and she did. "I just wish you'd let me help you." She whispered in Isla's ear. "I..I know. I'm sorry." She replied remorsefully, looking down at her feet. "It's just… I don't want to bother you with my problems." Nii looked confused by this.

"What are you talking about? You're never gonna bother me with your problems."

"A-are you sure...?" She asked hesitantly. "What if you get annoyed with me? What if you get mad at me and decide you don't want to be friends with me?"

"_Isla…_" She whispered out. "...Sometimes I do get annoyed. Sometimes, you _do_ make me mad." With each sentence uttered, Isla flinched. She felt as if she was going to get a barrage of insults, and closed her eyes as she braced herself for the insults. But it never came. "But... we're never gonna stop being friends." She opened her eyes and looked at her in complete confusion. "...R-really? Y-y-you really think that we're never gonna stop being-" The other put a finger over Nii's mouth in a shushing motion. "I really do mean it." "L...Liar..." The giftian responded, but she could talk no more as the tears started falling down her face. Before they could run down her face, Nii wiped her tears away. "Would friends try to wipe away your tears?"

In embarrassment, Isla shook her head. "N-no, I guess not." "So stop worrying that I'm gonna stop being your friend and tell me what's wrong." "Well…

...It's just, what if we mess up? Then you're never going to see your family again." Isla said sadly. "And what about you? What if you never get to see Tsukasa again?" Nii countered, frowning at Isla. "I...I'm fine with not being able to see Tsukasa again. Tsukasa would be happier without me." She responded after hesitating for a moment. There was doubt creeping in her voice, and Nii could hear it. "Don't lie to yourself. You would feel terrible if you never got to see him again. How do you really feel?"

"I.. I... I wish I got to see him again!" She cried out after a moment's hesitation. "I really love him and I wish I had more time to spend with him!"

"And you _will_ get to see him again. You _will_ have more time to spend with him. But only if you trust me, okay?"

"O...Okay." She nodded. "I trust you."

"Good."

_An unspecified amount of time later..._

"Now, the first step of this operation… By the way, I've called it Operation: See You Again, By Wiz Khalifa." Isla raised an eyebrow at Nii. "What?" She asked, confused by the name. "Have you never heard of Fast and Furious?" Isla shook her head, now curious. "It's a movie. Actually, it's a series of movies. I'll show it to you, but after all this. Anyway…" She put on a pair of reading glasses that came out of nowhere and looked at the piece of paper on her hand that had also magically appeared out of nowhere. "Step one: Find a source that allows us to shrink down. By source, I mean me, because I _do_ have the power to change people's sizes, among… other things." Nii shook her head rapidly, her face becoming red. "A-Anyway… Step two: Shrink ourselves to the point where we are able to get inside the cracks. Step three: Get inside the holes and be prepared for whatever is going to happen as soon as we enter the cracks. Step four: Hopefully get out unharmed. Step five: make contact with each other. Step six: ?. Step seven: profit." She flipped the paper back and forth a few more times just to make sure there wasn't anything else that she missed. "I think that about covers it. Any questions?" Isla raised her hand. "Yes, Isla?" "I have several questions. Several of the things that you did defy logic." Isla said in a deadpan tone. "First off, how did you get a pair of glasses and paper, when you didn't have that on you? Secondly, how are you able to manipulate people's size? Third of all…" Isla's tone seemed to grow deadly serious in the last sentence. "...How were you able to say ?. You didn't even say 'question mark', you just said it."

"Okay, first off, my parent, or predecessor, taught me how to make objects out of thin air. That's the answer to your first question. For your second question, my answer is the same. My parent taught me that. If you're asking the specifics of how I can do that…" Isla instinctively leaned close to hear her explanation. "...I don't know." She face planted. "Third of all. You also just said ? without even realizing it."

"Oh! ? ? ? ? ? ?" Isla said.

"I never want to talk to you again for the rest of my life."

"?... Wait. You can create objects out of thin air." Nii nodded. "That's right." Isla was in deep thought for a moment, before responding. "So… can you make a teleporter, like in those science fiction movies?" Isla asked, curious. "I _can_ make a teleporter…but it won't work." Nii pouted angrily, which caused Isla to mention to her that "You look cute when you pout." causing Nii to blush and stutter. "D-DO YOU HAVE ANY MORE QUESTIONS?" She managed to stammer out. "No." Isla replied. "G-good. Anyway… should we go put our plan into action?" "Yes, please!" Isla responded, excited for what was potentially going to happen. She was excited because she was going to see Tsukasa again. Nii was also running a similar train of thought. She was excited to see her family again. She was excited to see Kaito again.

'_I hope I'll be able to see you again.' _Were both the collective thoughts of Nii and Isla.

* * *

List of Animes that were referenced:

Your Lie in April

Waiting in the Summer


	4. Care to Share?

**A/N: Sorry this took so long! Christmas and New Year was coming up. School projects are also hindering me quite a bit, but I should have them finished soon. Anyway, please tell me what was wrong with this chapter. I was constantly feeling as if something wasn't right with what I was writing.**

* * *

Isla was packing her gear up-not that she had much anyway. She had on her her plush, and the black and white clothes she had worn on that last day. _'Tsukasa, I miss you… I wonder if you miss me? I don't know how long it's been, but I hope you've found a girlfriend while I was gone. I don't want you to dwell on me the whole time.'_ She lamented, getting slightly jealous in the process. She was his girlfriend once. Once she got there, she would tell his girlfriend that. She nodded furiously, excited at the prospect of doing that, and… getting back into the world to see him again. Of course, Nii said that they weren't going until she had gathered up her energy, which would take about… _'One week to shrink us to the size of a subatomic particle.' _She thought, slightly bitter. Why couldn't she do it faster? She was, like… a divine being, or something. Actually, she wasn't even sure if she was a divine being, and she claimed to be the descendant of the person who made the universe! For shame! _'But…I know she can do it. Other than the fact that she's the only person I know here, I've really come to understand her._' That was also the most confusing thing here. Their relationship built itself up so fast. She didn't know if time was dilated here. Not too long ago, they were nothing more than strangers. Nii had gotten angry at Isla for waking her up, and the next thing Isla knew was that she herself had been reduced to a sobbing mess, and Nii had to comfort her. It was a truly peculiar experience. _'I don't want to think about any of that. Right now, I want to relax.'_ So she set off somewhere. Who knows? Maybe she would find someone else along the way.

Isla had been given this device created by Nii that allowed her to get back to Nii, no matter where she was. So, she was safe from getting lost. However, there was a problem. She didn't know where she was going to go. Actually, she _could_ just walk off in a random direction, but that would be too spontaneous. So… she played eeny meeny miney mo to choose where she was going to go. She acted like a child sometimes, and it was to be expected, after all, with the personality type that her matrix had been given. "Eeny, meeny, miney, mo," She started, closing her eyes. "Catch an android by the toe. If he wanders let him go, eeny, meeny, miney, mo." She finished, and opened her eyes.

It was west.

_An unspecified amount of time later…_

Isla was replaying memories in her head (Mostly of her and Tsukasa). One chilly Sunday, she had wanted to try fishing, so Tsukasa and her went fishing. It was a great spot, and Tsukasa helped her with learning how to fish. As expected, with a lot of other things, she wasn't very good at it, which made her quite depressed… Until Tsukasa cheered her up by cuddling with her. She couldn't stop thinking about that for a week straight. Isla smiled as she recalled that specific moment. It was... very cute.

All of a sudden, she saw something that _wasn't_ darkness. Something that caught her eye. It was… a ball in the distance? Another being like Nii? She never mentioned anything about having a sibling._ 'Ball siblings?' _She thought to herself, giggling. _'However, I should go check that out. It might be something important, or someone else might be stuck here…'_ Isla wondered about that. Would someone else _really_ be stuck here? Was it a giftian? A being like Nii? How would one get transported here? Were they brought here? And if so, for what reason? She shook her head. _'That doesn't matter right now. I need to go over there to that person… actually, I want tea… maybe I should drink some tea first… Maybe I should go back… No, I know what to do. If it's a person there…_

_...I'll bring them back to Nii, and we'll drink some tea together!' _She smiled happily. Yeah, that'll work.

As she got closer to the thing, she realized that it wasn't a ball, but rather, a person curled up into a ball. Curious as to know why they were curled up into a ball, she walked faster. She wanted to ask them many different questions. Why were they here? Were they a sibling of Nii? How long have they been here? What was their name? How old were they? Finally, when she reached the person, she shot questions at them rapid-fire. If the other person was a treasure ship, then she had a cannon barrage ready and waiting for them.

"Who are you?!" "How did you get here?!" "Do you know Nii by any chance?" "How long have you been here?"... Were some of the questions that were first asked by the giftian. Naturally, as a person who was curled up into a ball and not looking at the person talking to them, they didn't respond. Feeling encouraged to ask even more questions, Isla continued. "What's your name? How old are you? Do you live here? Were you forced to be here? How did-"

"Give me a break, man… That was literally only three years worth of sleep..." The person mumbled tiredly. Isla's eyes widened. Judging from the mannerisms and the voice of the speaker, it was a man. And what was more pressing, was that the man had said that he _"only" _slept for _three_ years. "Who are you?" She asked excitedly, although she tried to hide it under a veil of professionalism. "The question that should be answered, little lady, is..." He muttered under his breath at first, before slowly speaking up. "...who are **you**_?_" He finished, hisself now immediately standing up and facing Isla. Isla stayed silent for a few moments to gather her thoughts, before answering the man.

"My name's Isla, and I was brought to this place. I don't know _why_ I was brought here, but I want to get out of here and see my b-Tsukasa again." The man raised an eyebrow with curiosity. "Oh? I've never heard that one before." He answered, chuckling as if he found humor in the situation. "To answer your question, little girl, my name is Richard. I am from the great American empire, and we are here to take over the land of… wherever this is… and add it to our great American empire!" Isla looked at him strangely and interrupted him. "But you're Japanese." She said. "Richard" looked at her blankly. Actually, he wasn't looking at Isla at all. In fact, it seemed like he was looking right through her. That moment passed though, as he shook his head like there was an image that he needed to get rid of. "Shit, I knew that dumbass wasn't gonna say anything right." He held out his hand in greeting. "_Sorry._ Actually, my name's Hinata. Nice to meet you!" He said cheerfully, bowing with his whole body as his hand was still waiting for the handshake. In response, Isla had her mouth open in an 'o' shape, slightly confused as to what was happening, before shaking his hand. "H..hey... What happened? Who was that?" Returning to before his bow, he laughed a little bit. "He's a friend." He replied, still laughing as he scratched his head in embarrassment. "He usually pulls stunts like this whenever I meet a new person. It's a little embarrassing, but basically, he's a spirit that I met in the U.S. and he possessed my body but I sort of rejected it but not really… Long story short, now he's inhabiting my body." As he finished, a sort of entity went out of his body. It was a man in a business attire. He had a briefcase, and a smirk across his face. _"Hinata, can't I do it just once without you interrupting me?"_ Hinata glared at what Isla assumed to be Richard, as he started whispering at him. "You keep scaring away everyone, Richard! You can't be doing that all the time. Especially when it's a woman…" Richard laughed comically. _"Why not? It's not like you had a chance in the first place, anyway. Didn't you hear? She has a boyfriend."_ By that point, Isla had already turned as red as a tomato. "B-b-b-boyfriend…...Y-yeah… That's right. Tsukasa is my b-boyfriend." She stuttered back, still red from embarrassment. Not expecting that, Hinata and Richard looked at her in surprise.. "So you can see him, huh?" Hinata replied. Isla looked back at him, confused. "A...Am I not supposed to be able to see him?" She asked quietly. In response, Hinata shrugged and gave her a cheeky grin. "I don't know. Probably not. Could be good for him, cause I don't think he has been able to talk to anyone for a while, except for me, of course. Umm… It could be bad for you, though…" He murmured at the end, his face suddenly going dark. "W-why?" Isla asked, a bit nervous as to know, but still curious. "Well….. he's….

...kind of annoying, actually! He has like, all these weird quirks and he literally gets bored of you the second you actually _want _to talk to him!" Hinata finished cheerfully, contrasted by the ominous tone that he had started with. "Oh, so it's nothing serious." Isla replied, relieved but disappointed. _"I only get bored of you because you only talk about your stupid dog." _Richard shot back, smirking widely at him. "SHE'S NOT STUPID! SHE'S AMAZING!" Hinata immediately shouted back, an angry tick mark appearing on his face. Once again, Isla noticed the big, red tick mark on his face, but decided to keep her mouth shut, as she remembered what Nii had told her. _"Yes, yes… Her name's Yuka-chan, she's five years old, she's an Akita Inu, she likes chicken skewers and rice, and she likes to play. I think you've already told me everything that there is to know about your dog, ten times over."_ Hinata sighed in frustration, looking back at Isla. "See, didn't I tell you? He's everything I said he'd be." Isla gave him a big smile in return. "I think you both make such great friends." Hinata blushed as he saw the smile that she was giving him, and scratched his head in embarrassment. "Y-yeah, I guess so…" Richard shook his head at Hinata. _"Tsk-tsk, Hinata… Tsk-tsk." _Hinata turned his body back to Richard, pointing a finger at him accusingly. "Shut up, you! You're the one who did this to me! I was so perfect before you came along..." He sobbed out, a river of tears flowing down his face.

"If it's not...If it's not a bother… could I ask you two something?" Isla meekly voiced out. That was enough for her to garner the both of their attention. "Y-yeah. Sure, what's up?" Hinata inquired. "How did you two… end up here?" Hinata was in deep thought as he gathered up his answer. However, Richard had already formulated an answer. _"Hinata was in a tennis match one morning, when suddenly, we just blacked out. It was quite strange, really."_ After Richard spoke, Hinata's face lit up, signifying that he had an answer. "I…" He started. "I… I was in a tennis match one morning, when suddenly, I just blacked out." He gulped nervously. "It was… quite strange, really." _"That's what I said. You just copied me." _"SHUT UP! There was something in my head that told me to say that!" Richard looked at him in disbelief, before sighing. _"Well, you heard him, Isla. He was in a tennis match and he suddenly just blacked out." _Isla put a finger on her chin in thought, as the word 'blacked out' had reminded her of something she had speculated on earlier.

"_Richard_, do you know how much time has passed since I woke you up?" She asked him, trying to gather some information.

"_It has been about five minutes." _Richard responded without skipping a beat, bemused by her question.

"Hinata, how much time has passed since I woke you up?"

"I don't know, probably about five minutes. It couldn't have been that long, right?" Hinata responded to her, also confused. "What's this question for?" "It's been twenty minutes." Hinata looked at her, still wanting to know how it must've been twenty minutes.. "I… I think I know what's going on. Both of your senses of time have been dilated. Time's also been... accelerated... here." "_Oooookaaaay…_ but what does this answer?" He interrupted her, still confused. "It means that there's a device that affects one's sense of time in this place. Coupled with the fact that time has been accelerated in this place, it's… confusing."

"How can you tell? You don't even have a watch." He asked, confused. "I'm a giftian." Hinata's mouth formed an 'o' in realization. "Oh." Hinata responded, as he turned silent for a few moments, before responding. "Stupid technology." He finished, walking off a few feet away and proceeding to sulk. "Is...is he okay?" Isla asked, concerned for him. _"Leave him be."_ Richard responded, waving her off. _"He's just crying about how he fell in love with 'technology.'" _When she heard that, her face turned red. "F-fell in love? He...he doesn't mean me, right?" Richard nodded in response. _"I do mean you, Isla."_

"I feel so bad..."

"_Don't feel bad, that's just natural. Anyway, you should probably go cheer him up."_ Richard mentioned, causing her to sigh, embarrassed..

"Error, I… I'll do that."

Isla gathered herself up to apologize to him. With that in her head, she decided to walk up to him to apologize. Richard decided to follow her.

"H-Hinata?" She greeted him nervously when she came up to him. "S-sorry, But I already have…" "I know." Hinata interrupted her, still on the floor with his head down. "That's not the reason why I went away… I was trying to figure out how a piece of synthetic like you is so beautiful. I was confused. That's why…" He looked up at her, grinning. "Anyway, I'm sorry for worrying you!" Isla looked at his smile for a moment, before also smiling back. "You remind me of Tsukasa." She exclaimed. "Tsukasa… so that's the name of your boyfriend, huh?" Isla nodded at him. "At least I know he's like me, so I don't have to worry about you getting hurt!" _"If I may interrupt." _The ghost interjected._ "This reminds me of something I've seen in an ani..." _ Hinata turned to Richard and shushed him. "You can't say the a-word or make any references to that." He scanned his surroundings, sweating profusely. "That's how you die." Richard tch-ed in incredulity. Surely not. _"I can't believe you Japanese are so superstitious. I mean… Nothing happened to me when I almost made a reference to it. What's gonna happen to me if I actually make a reference? Nothing, that's what. Honestly, you bonobos are stupid if you believe that referencing anime is going to do any-"_ Richard is cut off by a swinging scythe as it promptly cuts him in half.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

"Well… That was…." Richard groans painfully as he reattaches his ghostly body. "...not fun. Not fun at all." Hinata facepalmed. "That scythe transcended the boundaries of this universe… So please… don't make any references." He pleaded. _"I won't."_ Richard replied, in full agreement. _"Not after it cut my body in half. I didn't even know that I could be cut in half. Now I'm going to have to relive that memory in my head for the rest of my ghostly days…"_

Isla was in deep thought with something the ghost had said. Richard, being as observant as he was, noticed. _"Something on your mind, girl?"_ He asked, curious. "...How did you… become like that?" Isla inquired. "In the works I've seen… the dead normally… go into the afterlife, or wherever that is. Instead, you haunted the Earth. Is there something that made you stay here?"

At the mention of his past, his face turned grim. "S-sorry…" She immediately apologized. "If it's really personal, then I won't pry." _"No, you did well to ask. I should be telling you, seeing as we'll be sticking around together for a while."_ Interested as to how he made that (correct) assumption, but willing to listen to his story, she kept her mouth shut.

_"It was my wife. I… I left her alone on the day of her thirtieth birthday." _He sighed painfully as he tried to recall that memory. _"I was on the way to my old house, to pick up the cake that I had finished making for her. I was too focused on getting her that cake and giving her the presents along with it, and how happy she would've been that I didn't notice the man that was there to take my money. I guess he had come out of the alleyway with a gun and tried to threaten me and take my money. Of course, me with my head way up in the clouds just thinking about my wife, I just… strolled past him. Of course, he didn't take that well and… I guess he shot me." _He shrugged his shoulders, trying to remember the rest._ "I honestly wasn't sure as to what happened. On that day, I was too preoccupied and only heard a loud bang. It was only later that I realized that the loud bang was the sound of a gunshot, and that I was actually dead." _He turned around, showing her the gunshot wound on the back of his head. _"I was very lucky because the bullet hit my head right on the spot where I would've died instantaneously." _ Isla looked down at her feet, her hands clenched. "I'm sorry…" She said. "I shouldn't have asked… I didn't know it was gonna be painful for you to recall." The spectre smirked at her in response. _"You poor girl… You worry too much about other people. You should learn to worry more about yourself. I can see it in your eyes, that you think you've caused other people too much pain. There's no need to worry about that."_ Isla looked at him in surprise. "How did… how did you know?" She managed to whisper out. _"My dear girl. In my lifetime…_

_...I've seen my fair share of people with the same look as you."_


End file.
